The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Grevillea hybrid, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘TWD01’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant. ‘TWD01’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
Parentage: In 2004 a seedling occurred from open pollination between two parents, red-form Grevillea rhyolitica (unpatented) and Grevillea juniperina ‘Molonglo’ (unpatented). The seedling exhibited a shorter plant height, a denser habit and larger leaves when compared to either parent plant. Upon flowering, the new seedling, which was named ‘TWD01’, exhibited a red flower like that of parent plant Grevillea rhyolitica. By comparison, ‘TWD01’ has a shorter plant height, more compact overall habit, larger leaves and a more compact flower.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘TWD01’ was first propagated asexually by vegetative cuttings in the state of New South Wales, Australia in 2005 and has since been asexually propagated by micropropagation. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘TWD01’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.
An application for plant breeders' rights for variety ‘TWD01’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Office, and was first gazetted in 22 Dec. 2010 under Application No. 2010/281.